Beautiful Morning
by Gypsy Tollamer
Summary: Song fic to the new Ace of Base song "Beautiful morning". Trowa and Quatre reflect on their lives as a newlywed couple.. (I really liked how it turned out)


                                                            Beautiful Morning

                                                                        By: Gypsy Tollamer

Gypsy: This is my first songfic but I just had to do it! This is the new single for the BRAND NEW Ace of Base album! *jumps up and yells* They've been my favorite band since I was in grade school… They're Akurei's fave band too, after all we grew up together! This cd sounds really awesome unfortunately the cd's not due in the US until summer 2003…. This SUCKS! I'm asking my dad to import it for me for Christmas… Must have Da Capo….. I like this song. You can download the perdy video at http://www.aceofbase.com

            _What a beautiful morning_

_            The best in life is free_

Quatre sat in the swing on the patio of he and Trowa's house on Earth. Last night had been their first night as a married couple. He sighed and snuggled under the blanket he was under. The sunrise was so beautiful.

            _Mmm__, what a beautiful morning_

_            Believe me._

Yesterday had been such hard work. Moving boxes, unpacking, and cleaning. But it had been worth it just to know they were in their house and living their lives as they wanted.

            _What a mystery, all the world's on fire_

_            Yesterday's hard work still in my head_

_            I feel no despair, no regrets or sorrow_

_            Cause this new day makes me dance on air._

_          (What a golden day)_

The sunrise was probably the most beautiful one he'd ever seen. The sun was setting the sky on fire with brilliant oranges and pinks. His left shoulder still hurt from hitting it on the door frame. But he didn't really care. He sipped his coffee and sighed. His life seemed so perfect at the moment. He looked at his left hand and couldn't help but smile.  The only thing that could compare with the sunrise was his wedding band.

            _What a beautiful morning in my life_

_            The best in life is free_

_            I'd give it all away_

_            And I wonder what more is to come_

_            Let this beautiful morning change my mind_

_            Believe me when I say_

_          The shadows are fading out, oh yeah_

Quatre heard the flap of slippers against the kitchen floor. That only could mean Trowa was awake. Much like the lions he used to care for, Trowa was a beast in the morning and only got up when he felt like it. Quatre couldn't imagine what Trowa was doing up at six in the morning. He turned back to the sky to enjoy his coffee. He'd have to write a really nice thank you gift to Heero and Duo for the wonderful imported coffee. It was the best house warming gift they had received. Well some people would have thought the expensive gifts from his sister were better. But to two caffeine addicts like Trowa and himself. Nothing was better then imported coffee. They're new lives were starting today, a new chapter was going to be written in the next few years and Quatre couldn't think of a better way to start it.

_            As the day grows bright, we are turning pages_

_            And we write new chapters of our lives_

_            Some are strong and long, others weak with sorrow_

_            Keep the focus on the rising sun_

_            (What a golden day)_

Trowa came onto the patio and sat down in the chair next to his husband. His precious Quatre was watching the sun rise with a look on his face which was almost the look some people get when they're excited when they know some great secret. Trowa wanted to know that secret to life badly but it would come to him sooner or later. He crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair with his coffee. The morning sky was breathtaking.

_            What a beautiful morning in my life_

_            The best in life is free_

_            I'd give it all away_

_            And I wonder what more is to come_

_            And this beautiful morning changed my mind_

_            Believe me when I say_

_            The shadows faded out, oh yeah_

Trowa then felt a cold hand slip into his own. He turned his head to see Quatre smiling at him. He looked like a new person but Trowa couldn't tell what it was. Was it them finally being married or the new house. But it was welcome and a blessing. Trowa could even feel that something was different in himself. He never got up early but here he was at some ungodly hour watching the sun rise with Quatre. Trowa had never been a religious person but now he had some odd urge to believe in something other then himself.

_            Believe me_

_            Crows will always fly_

_            Believe me_

_            They are only birds_

_            You have to, you have to let go_

_            And you will see things in a different light_

Maybe in Quatre… Maybe in something even Quatre didn't know. A higher presence but the need was there and Trowa accepted it as fate. Their lives were starting and the idea of new start was not frightening at all. Sure, they would never forget what happened to them in the past. War was a part of them just as they were a part of each other. And Trowa liked that idea.

_            What a beautiful morning_

_            What a beautiful morning_

_Oooh__, believe me_

_            Oh what a beautiful, what a beautiful morning_

Quatre scooted his chair closer to Trowa and felt his husbands arm slip around him. It was perfect. The slate was now whipped clean and with a sparkling shine Mother Earth opened up to the couple. It was a beautiful morning…..

_            What a beautiful morning…………_

_Gypsy: Please review! I never write song fics but I just had to write this one, it's such a pretty song and this vision was really clear to me…_


End file.
